


War Stories

by DeanAfterDark



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Pining, admission of feelings, work outs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 10:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5201681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanAfterDark/pseuds/DeanAfterDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My last Romanoger's fic The Russian Affair was very successful, sooooo here's another one! Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	War Stories

**Author's Note:**

> My last Romanoger's fic The Russian Affair was very successful, sooooo here's another one! Enjoy!

Steve had just finished up a few rounds with a punching bag when he heard the gym doors open and saw Natasha appear. She to was dressed for a workout wearing a pair of black shorts and a grey what Steve believed were called bralette's and some sneakers.

"Hey" The red headed assassin said

"Hey" Steve replied 

"Uh where's Clint??"

"Oh! You didn't know"

"Know what??"

"Clint went away on a mission to Morocco he's gonna be there for the next few weeks"

"Damn!"

Steve looked at her concerned 

"Tasha is something the matter??"

"It's nothing major it's just that for the first time in along time I don't have anyone to train with"

Natasha sighs and then throws her head up and Steve just looks at her

"I'll do it i'll train with you" He says suddenly 

Natasha lowers her head and looks at Steve

"What??" She says 

"I said i'll train with you"

"You think you can handle it old man??"

Steve snorts

"Natasha please! I've had every disease known to man! Fought dudes who were much larger than me fought in world war 2 and spent 70 years on ice! I think I can handle it!"

Natasha smirked 

"Do you think you can handle my and Clint's hard and rigorous training workout session?? I mean it looks like you've already had a very busy work out"

Steve snorted again

"Natasha please! I did ALL the army training when I was a little beanpole!"

Natasha smirked again this time harder 

"Really??"

"Yep!"

"Alright then! Lets go!"

"Alright!"

Two hours later and Natasha has found that Steve is in fact true to his word 

"Well Steve! You've managed to do what Clint can never do! And beat me during our training workout!" Natasha says panting 

"Well what can I say! It's not me! It's the serum!" Steve says

Natasha rolls her eyes

"So is that it??"

"Nope!"

"Nope??"

"Nope! One more thing!"

"And that is??"

"Wrestling"

"Wrestling??"

"Well not really Clint and I stance and then whomever tackles who first and ends up on top wins"

"And let me guess you win this to"

Natasha smirks 

"Always!"

"Alright Romanov let's go!"

"Whatever you say Rogers!"

Steve and Natasha get into a crouching stance and walk around the middle of gym away from all the equipment in a circle 

"Ready?" Natasha asks

"Yep" Steve replies

"Ready to get your ass kicked??"

"Are you"

Natasha just gives another one of her famous smirks 

"No"

"Me either"

"Alright on the count of three, 1.... 2.... 3! GO!"

Steve and Natasha ran towards each other and pounced and once the dust settled Natasha was pinned to the floor her hands above her head and Steve was on top of her his hands holding hers down

"Very impressive Rogers" 

"Thanks"

Both of them stared at each other panting and then Steve made the first move he reached down and kisses her 

"How long have you wanted to do that??" Natasha asked once they pulled apart

"Since our first meeting" Steve replies smiling 

"Same here"

"Huh??"

Natasha gets her hands off of Steve's and wraps hers around his neck and pulls him down and kisses him and soon one turns into two which turns into three then four then five, six, seven, eight, nine and soon there full on making out on the gym floor 

After awhile they take a breathing break 

"I knew that Clint was gone" Natasha says suddenly 

"What??" Steve says 

"I knew that he's in Morocco for the next few weeks he told me first"

"Of course!"

"I came down here on purpose I knew Clint was gone when I brought that up"

"You mean?? You did this so that you could??"

"Yep"

"So did you let me win on purpose??"

"No you actually did beat me"

"Really!"

"Yep! First time ever"

"Hmm!

"Don't let it get out!"

"I won't"

There silent for a minuet 

"Steve"

"Yes"

"You fought in world war 2"

"Yes"

"And your memory is as if it happened yesterday right??"

"Yes"

"So you memories are very vivid right??"

"Yes"

"So you have really awesome war stories right??"

"Yes"

"So how about we go to your floor and you tell me some of those war stories huh??"

Steve looks at her for a minuet with a blank space before a smirk breaks out over his face 

"Oh yeah! I'd love to tell you war stories!"

Steve kisses Natasha and then picks her up and carries her bridal style up to his floor so he could tell her "war stories"

"I love you Steve"

"I love you to Natasha"

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> BTW war stories means sex


End file.
